In various industries, it is desirable if workpieces arriving at a locality can be automatically sorted by type either for packaging together with other workpieces of the same type or for operations to be performed on the workpieces. Apparatus for carrying out this automatic sorting must perform rapidly to enable a high production rate to be achieved and without mis-identifying workpieces.